When Angels and Demons Meet
by GiveRussiaSomeLove
Summary: Angels and Demons have never interacted with each other. Until now that is.


Eren sighed as he soared high above the clouds, his short, brown hair blowing back as the wind caught it. He was a demon, not a high ranking one, but still a demon. Their kind was never allowed to come out of the deepest pit of the Earth, until him that is. The young demon ventured outside of Hell quite often. His boss, Hanji, always allowed it, never speaking a word to the higher ups about where he went whenever the young male disappeared. Eren never really paid too much attention to his surroundings, letting his nose tell him if someone else showed up, instead.

Levi was stretching his beautiful, white wings as he dove through clouds. He was a real abnormality when it came to angels. Most would be happy, or at least smiling, but he had a permanent straight face. The only thing that he had in common with all the angels was his need for everything to be clean. Angels were a bunch of neat freaks that had to keep everything so clean you could be blinded by it when the light reflected off of it. As the older male was flying he witnessed a ball of black feathers fly by him, catching him off guard and sending him darting to the other side to avoid hitting the mass.

"Tch..." Levi huffed, these birds were getting on his nerves, but this one didn't smell like a bird. He decided to check it out.

Eren's nose twitched, someone was following him. Oh shit, someone was following him! He quickly picked up the pace and dove into the trees below, clambering to hold onto the branches and keep himself hidden, trying not to breath as hard. Levi frowned when he smelled the scent grow fainter before he saw something dive into the trees below.

"This is going to be troublesome..." The angel sighed before diving into the tree, more gracefully than the demon, and landed nose to nose with him.

Eren screamed and pressed himself up against the tree's log, trying to keep as much distance between them. Levi just sat down and sighed, rising a perfectly sculpted brow. Eren frowned, looking at the other.

Levi folded his wings behind him, "Well, brat, are you going to talk? Where are you from? I've never seen an Angel with black wings before."

Eren blinked before growling slightly, "I am a demon. What's an angel? I've never seen one and you can't be a demon because your wings are white and you smell different."

Levi blinked, looking at the other. For once in his life he was thoroughly confused. Demon? Those were only stuff of legend. He reached out and touched the other's feathers, jerking back when his hand was slapped away from the other, those black wings retreating to hide behind him.

"Don't touch them! You'll rip the feathers out!" Eren smoothed his feathers back down, glaring at the other slightly.

Levi raised a brow again and crossed his arms. "I thought demons were only stuff of legend?"

Eren scoffed, "I'm right here and real. Fourth down from command of Satan himself. I thought _angels_ were things of legend but here you are."

Levi went to say something before his name was called very loudly. He blinked before frowning and looking up. "Great… You need to go back home, brat. Before Angels get a hold of you. Go home." The angel shoved the other out of the tree, and took off, but not before he stole a feather from the other.

Eren yelped as he was pushed out of the tree. The demon blinked as he watched the other fly away before doing the same, taking his advice. When he got back to Hell, Hanji grabbed him by his ear and carted him off to their home.

"Ow, ow! Hanji! That hurts!" He whined as he was dragged by the other.

"Well then you shouldn't be out so late. Everyone was starting to ask questions. Don't make me use you for my experiments. Now where the hell were you, my little titan?" Hanji let go and crossed her arms, ruffling her wings before folding them behind her back.

Eren blushed, "Well, I…found an angel...apparently they aren't legends...he saved me." He smoothed down his feathers slowly.

Hanji squealed and tackled him, squeezing his cheeks and laughed. "So they ARE real! You have any idea what this means?!"

Eren pried Hanji's hands off his face, "No. What does it mean?"

Hanji smiled sweetly, "You, my little titan, will be finding him again and learning everything about him for me. It's a great discovery."

Eren blinked but nodded as the older demon went back to her room. He didn't mind going back and finding the angel again. For some reason, he really wanted to see the other. Making his mind up, he decided to see the other angel tomorrow, never noticing the missing feather out of his wings as he laid down to sleep for the night.


End file.
